Reaching Out First
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: "You probably never realized, but I was the first to reach out to you, even before she did." 'It hurts...' *Before HH*


**Nero:** Hi welcome to my THIRD Corpse Party fanfic! *confetti explosion* Hahaha! I'm on a roll in making Yoshiki x Satoshi fics... Though, I MIGHT start slowing down...

Anyways, while it lasts, please enjoy my works~!

* * *

You never realized it, but I was the first you reached out to you, even before she did.

* * *

"Hey, Kishinuma, you want to hang out with us?"

Satoshi pointed to his friends, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, and Morishige, who were chatting amongst themselves. Shinozaki came to their class a bit later, as she was from another class.

He smiled at the other.

He always sees Kishinuma alone, whether he eats, do classworks and even in group activities. He wanted to befriend him. He already tried to befriend the other a few times already, but ended up failing again and again.

"You see, we're going to have a small party for my sister and I was wonderi-"

Kishinuma stood up and grabbed his bag. Satoshi smiled. He assumed that he's coming with them.

'_That's good. He's coming this time.' _He thought.

But…

"Sorry. Got work."

The bleach hair-colored teen slipped past Satoshi and headed out. The smile on Satoshi's face slowly disappeared. He felt a bit dejected by Kishinuma's decline.

He wonders why he felt that way.

In the end, they ended up without Kishinuma and had a nice party for Yuka. Her sister's friends were all laughing together with Yuka. And his friends, they were having fun too. Seiko was trying to feed Naomi cake and the latter declining by pushing Seiko's too close face. Morishige blushing by Mayu's offer to feed him cake, which he agrees to let her do. Shinozaki was talking with his mom; they seemed to have a fun conversation. He felt a bit out of place. He felt a strange pain inside. It's his sister's party, he should be happy too, right?

So why?

Why was it that he felt something's missing?

* * *

Yoshiki sighed as he left the music store, his shift finished.

He thought about the offer asked to him by… Mochida?

'_He's Mochida Satoshi, right?'_

He knew the brunet a bit. He looked normal, albeit cuter than the average male and a bit cuter than even some females. He's cowardly and gets easily scared by a certain class rep's horror stories. That girl wasn't from their class, he thought. Despite that cowardliness, he still sees the boy help others despite his own troubles. He even asked Yoshiki to join him and his friends a couple of times.

'_He really is kind…'_

He would've declined either way, whether he has work or not. He just didn't fit in anywhere. He saw Mochida's group of friends, smiling and talking cheerfully to each other. Yoshiki did not think he can do those things that they do. He'll just dampen the mood. That was always the case, since his parents disowned him.

* * *

He was still a pretty sociable kid back then, although some kids were afraid of him due to his hair color. They thought he was some kind of bully and some avoided him. But, he still tried to fix the misunderstanding and made some friends.

It was after his parents abandoned him that he turned for the worse. He remembered his parents' screaming at him. _'You're such a disappointment!' 'Can't you do anything right?'_

'_It hurts… Stop…'_

He cried and cried that time. He never knew that his parents hated him so much. Yoshiki tried his best to be good. Wasn't that enough? Can't they see how much he tried?

By the time, he snapped out of his trance, he was already at his apartment. It was small and uncomfortable for more than one person, but he manages.

He changed clothes, a black, tight-fitting shirt and some pants. Yoshiki then slid into bed, exhaustion taking him.

* * *

The next day, after Yuka's party, Satoshi went to school. He felt a bit better after some sleep.

Still, he wondered why he felt dejected by Kishinuma's rejection. It was just him inviting the other in a party. He's supposed to just shrug that off and have fun with the others, right?

So, why?

'_Dammit, I'm getting depressed again…'_

He tried to divert his mind from the taller teen by looking at his surroundings. Noticing the birds flying above, the slight wind against his face and other Kisaragi students heading to school. Those things almost made him forget his thoughts about Kishinuma, but then he thought.

'I wonder if Kishinuma's going to school today.'

He caught himself thinking about that and let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

It turns out he wasn't.

The taller teen of his thoughts' seat was empty, it was either he was absent or he skipped. Satoshi did not like the thought of Kishinuma skipping class, but that was a possibility.

The day went on without much anything in particular happening. Soon after, class ended.

Though, one thing Satoshi noted; Yoshiki never showed up. _'He must've been really absent due to sickness or some issue.'_

He felt his face heat up for some reason and he banged his head on his desk and stayed that way. Fortunately, there was no one else in the room but him. Everyone else had something to do, for some reason.

'_I'm becoming more and more of a stalker, aren't I?'_

To tell the truth, he was interested in Kishi-

"U-Uwaaahh!"

He banged his head once more, causing pain.

He didn't mean it that way, did he? What he wanted to say is that he is curious as to why Kishinuma is like that and he wants to be closer to him, like friends or bestfriend, or maybe his bo-

"Gyaaahaaah!"

Satoshi almost banged his head another time, but refrained at the last moment, fearing brain damage the next time he did. He settled in resting his face on his hands, which were placed on his desk, sighing and, unconsciously, hiding his completely red face.

* * *

It was his third day playing hooky.

He either stayed home or goes to school and wander around, unnoticed by anyone. No one would notice anyway. He was a loner; he did not have close friends who'll notice him gone right away.

He decided to head to the boy's restroom and into a stall. He pulled from his school vest's pocket a small box. He was curious to try one of this. He took from the box a small stick.

It was cigarette.

He saw some guys using them on the way home and became curious. He knew that it was a bad idea, but he also heard that it can relieve stress.

Well, he's always stressed, so why not?

He lighted it up with a lighter from his pocket and took a puff.

"Damn, it tastes, smells and feels disgusting."

He took one whiff and he already felt like barfing. This was not as relaxing as he thought.

He heard a door open, the door of the restroom. He cursed.

'_Damn the smoke, I'll get busted for sure.'_

He heard a loud knock on his stall.

"Dammit, Kishinuma, get out of there!"

He was busted.

He had no choice but to go out and go face to face with…

Tsubota Mikio.

Damn, he hated this teacher. He looked so smug and feels that he's so great and important. Word is the bastard's even a pervert. Yoshiki bets that this guy glances at his female students' ass when they're not looking. Dammit, he really has bad luck today.

"How did you know it was me, Sensei?"

The teacher scoffed. "Ha! Who else would it be?"

This guy pisses him off. He couldn't focus on the bastard's words as he thought of how much of an asshole the guy is. He heard some of it, like him saying, "bad parents", "bad kids", "brats" and even some cussing. He heard something from the other's mouth that caught his attention.

"Drop out."

Yoshiki thought, '_Yeah, why not? I've got no interest at even attending school anymore…'_

He affirmed his will to drop out.

'_But first, I think I'm going to punch this dick of a teacher's annoying face. It might fix some of his ugliness.'_

Just as he curled his fist into a ball, he heard a female voice.

"Ah! Tsubota-sensei!"

The teacher turned and saw Shinozaki Ayumi, a look of surprise in her face.

"The principal would like to see you, Sensei."

She said politely, Yoshiki felt that it was undeserved.

Tsubota smiled at the girl, **this **is what students should be, polite and obedient. Being cute is even more so. If only students were like that, Tsubota would be in Heaven.

"Oh, alright! Thanks Shinozaki-san. Y'er a nice kid.

He left the room and headed to the principal's office.

Yoshiki felt his fist relax, his chance lost.

'_She's that class rep that comes to our class, right? A friend of Mochida's…'_

Shinozaki turned to face Yoshiki and said,

"You were planning to punch him, didn't you?"

"H-Huh?"

The class rep came closer, "Don't try to deny it, I saw you curl your fists."

Yoshiki had no way out and in the end admitted it. He saw the girl sigh.

"Yeah, I know he's the worst and all, but he's still a teacher, you know?"

The taller teen could do nothing but nod.

"Also, you've been skipping classes! Stop that. Make it at least until graduation."

He felt the girl talk more but got lost in his thoughts. He felt the girl's words were sincere. She cares for him, and it made his heart beat faster.

"U-Um, you're…"

Shinozaki stopped her speech and introduced herself.

"Shinozaki Ayumi. I'm from another class."

'_So that's her name'_, Yoshiki thought.

"I-I'm Ki-"

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, yes I know you. Mochida-kun talked about you a few times."

He was stunned, she knew her name? He never noticed her mention 'Mochida'.

Ayumi turned to leave, "Well then, I'll be going, things will get weird if I get caught here."

The taller teen was wondering about something and decided to ask,

"W-Wait, you said Tsubota was called by the principal, was that…"

Ayumi turned her head, looking at Yoshiki with mischievous eyes.

"Of course, that was a lie."

And with that, Ayumi left the restroom, leaving Yoshiki to be amazed by her actions. He found himself smiling and decided to head back to class, an interest finally found and his heart racing faster.

* * *

Satoshi was surprised when Kishinuma suddenly entered the classroom and apologized for being late. He thought the other was absent again but found himself happy to know that he's back.

During lunch, Satoshi was thinking of asking Kishinuma to come with him and his friends for lunch but was surprised to see the other standing in front of his seat, about to speak.

"Hey, Mochida…"

Satoshi felt his heart beat faster.

"Can I hang out with you guys, for lunch and for…"

He smiled.

"Of course! You can come with us! Lunch, afterschool, anytime!"

Satoshi was so happy. Kishinuma finally reached out to them. It was a bit surprising, but it was a nice kind of surprise. There was an unreasonable beating of his heart due to it, but he paid it no mind, too happy about what the other said.

He called out his friends and they introduced themselves. They had the usual shyness and politeness of newly-made friends but Satoshi knows, Kishinuma will get along so well with them all.

"Hey, Kishi-"

"Yoshiki."

Satoshi blinked. "What?"

Kishinuma smiled at him, causing a slight blush to appear on his face.

"We're friends, right? So, Yoshiki's fine, Satoshi."

He felt his heart beat faster, '_I can call him Y-Yoshiki…'_

"Y-Yoshiki…" He called. Unfortunately, the one he called was immersed in the chatting of his newly-found friends. But the brunet was happy, he realized.

Maybe someday…

The door of the class opened, revealing Shinozaki with her lunch and headed straight for them. Satoshi saw Yoshiki look at Shinozaki and said girl looked back. He sensed an unknown link from the two.

'_Did these two meet each other already?'_ Satoshi thought to himself.

Shinozaki then joined in the usual banter of the group but Satoshi noticed…

Yoshiki was still looking at Shinozaki.

The smile on Satoshi's face was wiped clean. A painful clench in his heart was felt.

It was the same kind of emotion he felt during Yuka's party.

* * *

'_It hurts…'_

* * *

**Nero:** Oohhh... The story had a bit of mood swing, didn't it? It was like, "Huhu", then turning, "AHAHAHA", and then- *notice weirded-out look given to him*

Ahahaha-ha... Sorry, I guess I'm having a bit of mood swing myself. Anyway, I hope you liked the story and tell me if you want more and if you have some, give me some of your ideas you want turned into Yoshiki x Satoshi fics/oneshots! I'll try to make them! BYE BYE~!


End file.
